


it'll be sunny all day

by yoojiaes



Category: Infinite (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's AMAZING, Humor, M/M, Romance, Someday, so my friend and i have this giant news channel au, someday i'll try to write more for it, that has multiple different groups and crossover ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>news channel au; jinwoo is the weatherman, and myungsoo is the unfortunate cameraman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll be sunny all day

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [livejournal.](http://jinwooyou.livejournal.com/4398.html?format=light)
> 
> dedicated to kel ♡

“Good morning, Seoul! Today it’ll be sunny all day, but we’ll still be feeling the cold temperatures of winter…”

Myungsoo couldn’t breathe.

 _It must be hot in here,_ he thought, tugging at the collar of his shirt. The older man in front of the camera smiled, seemingly as innocent as ever, and Myungsoo had to take a step back to make sure he didn’t jostle it and ruin the take. When he took up this job, being a simple news channel cameraman, he really hadn’t expected… expected this! Expected to be filming a man like Jinwoo every morning and evening, expected to _like_ him this much.

_“We can expect temperatures to being rising soon with the coming of Spring, but until then, we all better be sure to stay warm.”_

Jinwoo, always one to use a few props to add to his weather reports, wrapped a blanket around himself for extra effect. Myungsoo put his hands back on the camera, but then– _shit,_ was that a wink? Shit shit _shit,_ he _really_ wasn’t prepared for this. (He’d almost say he doesn’t get paid enough for this, but he knows more than anyone that _this_ , in front of him, was more than enough to last him a lifetime, _shit._ )

He swallows and shifts away from the camera again. He can feel Sunggyu, their director, eyeing him (probably wondering what the hell was happening to him) but that didn’t seem to matter much because he could almost see Jinwoo smirk at him through the camera.

_“To stay warm, there are many things that you can do! You can wear lots of layers, use extra blankets, eat warmer foods, and…”_

Myungsoo’s heart skips a beat when the weatherman’s eyes meet his own.

 _“You can make sure to spend_ extra _time with your loved ones tonight.”_

(Myungsoo chokes, because _shit shit shit, what the fuck_ and hardly notices when his foot hits the leg of the camera’s tripod. He can almost hear Sunggyu’s scream, but he’s too focused on Jinwoo to think of anything else and the camera smashes on the ground and–

“Kim Myungsoo, what the _fuck–”_

It’s Sunggyu’s voice, and it sends shivers down Myungsoo’s spine. It’s when he turns from the director’s face to Jinwoo’s again that _shit_ , he realizes, _he’s fucked._ )


End file.
